vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Mikaelson
Kronos is a former warlock who become the second immortal being in the world and second most powerful supernatural being in the series' universe. Kronos is a member and distant relative of The Salvatore Family. History Kronos/Early History|Early History Throughout the Series Kronos/Season Two|Season Two Kronos/Season Three|Season Three Kronos/Season Four|Season Four Kronos/Season Five|Season Five Personality |-|Human/Warlock= Not much, or nothing is known of the original personality of Kronos |-|Immortal= Powers and Abilities Kronos possesses superhuman physical as well as psychic abilities which make him a formidable force. Being a primitive form of vampire, these powers are strengthened when he consumes human blood and may also be augmented by his 2,000 years of age. *'Immortality:' The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, including the Original Vampires, Kronos is truly immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. *'Super Strength:' As a consequence of unconditional immortality, Kronos has greater than average human strength. *'Super Durability:' Kronos can withstand a great amount of damage. *'Advanced Immunity:' Being an immortal, Kronos is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He's immune to wood, sunlight, vervain and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on him, though unlikely as his body is indestructible. *'Healing Factor:' As an unconditional immortal, Kronos heals despite any level of attempt on his material body. He can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement as long as he gets blood. Former Abilities Kronos/Warlock Abilities|Warlock Abilities Kronos/Immortal Abilities|Immortal Abilities Weaknesses Despite his immense power, Kronos has some weaknesses: *'The Cure' - If the Cure is used on him he will lose his immortality and he will become a warlock again. But now that the Cure is gone, he can't be killed. *'Desiccation' - Without blood, Kronos would desiccate to the point of fossilization. *'Magic' - Qetsiyah was able to trap Kronos deep in an underground tomb somewhere in eastern Europe, and left him to desiccate for 2,000 years after her revival, she was also able to take away his telepathic abilities. **'Hunter's Curse' - Kronos was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, though he was able to overcome it in minutes. Kronos/Former Weaknesses|Former Weaknesses Appearances and Illusions Kronos appearances in The Vampire Diaries and who he turned into fool Kol and many others, later appears as Stefan's and Damon's half-brother which is his 'true' form, due to him being his Doppelgänger. Appearances Season 4 *''A View to a Kill'' (Real face revealed) *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' The Originals *TBA Illusion (As Kane) Season 2 *''Rose'' (mentioned) *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''The Reckoning'' *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''1912'' (flashback) *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Five'' (flashback) *''The Killer'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (flashback) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Graduation'' }} ImagesCA7QUG01.jpg|Kane (Season 2) ImagesCAPQUT41.jpg|Kane (Season 3) ImagesCACUBSFU.jpg|Kane (Season 4) 6970471-1-.jpg|Kronos (Season 4/5) Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Warlock Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5